Warm Quicksand
by LadyLonely
Summary: It started when Aela meets Elynol.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Preface

There is something you need to know. Fanfiction sucks, sucks more than a JAV idol does. But JAV idols are hot, and everybody loves JAV idols. So I try writing a fanfic meself, it's about Aela the Huntress and my character Elynol whom no one gives a fuck about. Yeah but if you do, thank you. Let's begin.

I.

The Whiterun stronghold is still so far away. Elynol was heading to the Jarl's quarter to deliver an important message to the Jarl himself, Balgruuf. She was one of those delicate girl from central Cyrodiil who was driven from her homeland with a broken heart, like a hungry baby skeever whose mother had been brutally murdered by an animal exterminator while she was getting her little baby a rotten carrot.

Amnesia strikes her hard. She remembers nothing but the day she was almost executed, by a bunch of Imperial dicks. She is an Imperial herself, so maybe her ma and pa were also Imperial, and they might be both death. Actually she doesn't remember if she really has any parent, but it she find it exciting to think that way.

"Why Imperials enjoy killing each other so much?"

Elynol thought to herself. She is not tired nor scared, although the path in front of her was so dark. Life cannot be crueler to her, so death is only a destination, not a terminal.

A group of warriors were fighting a Giant. They have all decent clothes and gear, and do not give a damn. Elynol feel so embarrassed because of her rags and the dull sword she has just looted from a dead Imperial yesterday, but she joined the fight somehow. With a grin, she look at one of the girl:

"Need any help, lady?"

"My guild master does not allow me to talk to stranger." The girl in hide armor answered with a sulky voice.

"I am not talking to you, I am talking to the one next to you." Elynol said, and caught a glimpse of the tallest girl among them. She is also the most beautiful.

"Come on, Njada. Look at her, she cannot harm you." The red head finished the giant as she said, with a smile. "I don't think we need help. But thank you anyway. You can keep the Giant's toe."

"Who are you guys?" Elynol asked.

"We're the Companions." Said the red head. "I am Aela. This is Athis, and this is Njada. And my best friend Skjor."

"My name is Elynol. Nice to meet you."

"Well… I suppose you are new here. I've been in Whiterun for ten years yet I've never met you. You've never heard of the Companions?"

"No. But I've heard about you, you are the most beautiful woman in Whiterun."

It was too dark so Elynol couldn't Aela blushing under her war paint, but Athis the Dark Elf could. He said: "Elynol, would you like to join us? Aela seems to be interested in you."

"I am honored to join you."

"So please come to Jorrvaskr tomorrow. I'll have some words with our Habringer, Kodlak. Let's go home, Aela, or else Skjor may punish me for hunting with you for too long." Athis bid Elynol goodbye with a bow.

The next morning, Elynol came to talk with Kodlak. So far, so good. Although the guild has grown accustomed with Elynol, Skjor sometimes looks at her with distaste: "So Aela actually makes that new whelp her little pet?"

"Yeah, Skjor. An Imperial. As a Nord, I feel deeply offended by the fact that Aela actually helped a phony Imperial to join our guild." Njada answered with a wry smile.

In the midst of Njada and Skjor's conversation, Elynol walked in. She asks where Aela is.

"I don't know. What do you want from her?"

"She promised to give me an archery lesson at dawn… but I was too tired yesterday, so I kind of overslept. Where can I find her?"

"She's probably killing frost trolls near Hrothgar, I suppose." Njada giggled.

"Njada…" Skjor murmured. Njada pinches his right arm, and raised her voice: "So what, are you afraid of frost trolls? What kind of Companion are you?"

"Well… I'm fine with any kind of trolls. Thank you very much." Elynol says, and leaves the place. Njada and Skjor laughed out loud, but soon get nervous.

"It's dangerous out there. What if she dies?"

"Then you're to blame, Njada. But you just need to tell Aela that she is incompetent, and I can fabricate the rest of the story." Skjor answered.

It has been a week since Elynol's disappearance. Aela has given up blaming herself, and started to assume that Elynol is now dead. And besides, there are much more things to be worried about. Like the comeback of dragons and the Stormcloak rebellion. To be honest Aela does not give a damn, if today is the last day on earth she will still go hunting .

When she got back from her daily hunting, she has a weird dream. She was fighting the dragons with someone, but as that person turned his head to her, she was waken up by the sound of someone shouting: "The Dragonborn has comes!"

The dragon attack last night has shadowed Whiterun with fear, but young girls don't seem to mind. They were talking about the Dragonborn. Three girls were sitting in The Bannered Mare with some of her friends, probably chatting nonsense like any normal, boring day.

"You always wake up early in the morning, Ysolda. Did you see the Dragonborn? I've heard that he left at dawn, right after defeating the dragon." Olfina asked.

"Unfortunately no, but was told by a guard today that the Dragonborn is actually a woman. She was irresponsibility and frivolous enough to use her special power in front of the Jarl's housecarl… shouted her two miles away!" Said Ysolda.

"I don't know what's the fuzz all about. It was only a normal dragon, not Alduin. We Companions can defeat it, we don't need any Dragonborn. Aela, Vilkas and Farkas can BBQ anything dare to stand on our way. And don't forget Njada!"

Ria was not impressed. She's new to the Companions, but her enthusiasm is greater than the rest of the members' in sum. It was a pity that no Companion was there to defeat the dragon. She comes back to her guild and thinks of asking her mentor Aela why the Companions never get involved with such things.

"Ria, that's not our guild's business." Said Aela, bitterly.

"So what are our business anyway? Hunting bears and wolves? I know we are capable of killing dragons!"

"That's what the Dragonborn is for, not us. And I don't want any shield brothers or sisters get involved in danger. You haven't forgotten Elynol's death, have you?"

"It's because she's stupid. She should have listened to Njada and Skjor and stayed home."

Aela told Ria to leave, and slammed the door really hard. She never wants to be an emo but sometimes her beast blood prevents her from staying calm. At midnight, she often sneaks out of Whiterun and turns her beast mode on to BBQ the Silverhands to ease her mind when hard times strikes. Skjor is always behind her, yet today he pops up in her face, with a grin.

"Aela, I've never seen you in such a mood."

"Fuck off, I know what you've done to Elynol."

"I did nothing. I just told her where you are. I am not responsible for all this. Anyway, we haven't find her corpse. Maybe she's still alive."

"If she is, she would come back to Jorrvaskr."

"Oh, what makes you think she would? That sounds comical to me. She was a spoiled child all the time, always sneaking around Jorrvaskr and trying to steal from Njada or Ria. Her type should fit better in Thieves' Guild or the Dark Brotherhood. You pampered her too much."

"Maybe I did…" Aela tried to hold back her tears.

"You know what, I find you in werewolf form more natural. I find myself uncomfortable in human form too. Wait a minute, I'll transform so that we can go hunting Silverhands together." Skjor comes closer, and touched Aela's face.

Then the two werewolves vanished in the wood.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heart's Commitment

Hi there! Back with more Aela x Elynol goodies. I've tried my best to check the spelling and grammar of this one.

Chapter 2: The Heart's Commitment

That same night, in Kodlak's room…

Over these years he has changed dramatically, after one of the best Circle members went tore his shield brother apart due to a poisoned Silverhand's arrow in front of Kodlak's eyes during a seemingly everyday random raid. He is forced to kill the guy in order to save other Companions there. Since then he prohibited the members of the Circle to transform or someday they will become rabid dogs and must be taken down.

While Vilkas and Farkas are genuine happy with the new regulation, Aela and Skjor are not. Therefore they often sneak out at night. Kodlak knows but he can do nothing but ignore them since his health is degrading day by day and it's more important to look for a new Habringer. This caused him many sleepless nights.

One night, a shadow creeps in Jorrvaskr. Aela and Skjor are out, the rest of the Companions are still asleep. Kodlak remains silent and bite his lip while reaching for his Skyforge dagger on the table. The thief stopped by his bookshelf, suddenly turned her head and whispered:

"Kodlak… you are awake? It's me, Elynol."

"What the hell… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I miss Jorrvaskr. Just pay a visit in order to see if my brothers and sisters are okay. And satisfy my kleptomaniacal needs… I hope you don't mind if I take this daedra heart."

"It's okay you can keep it… But wait… We thought you were dead. But why do you have to sneak in at night?"

"Because I don't want them to see me now. I'm so glad you're looking great, Kodlak. I'll be back to our guild as soon as I can. Bye, then."

Elynol's quirky manner reminds Kodlak of his very own daughter who was also a kleptomaniac and had joined the Stormcloaks and was executed one year ago. He wanted Elynol to stay a bit longer but she was too quick on her feet. Little does he know that Elynol wanted to stay. She has just been back from Solitude where she killed another victim in the name of the Dark Brotherhood. For a month or two she has sharpened her skills with unbelievable process, but that's kind of believable since she's the Dragonborn.

Suddenly she hears someone screaming in pain. It was a very familiar voice. "Aela? What is she doing here?" Elynol asked herself and hurried way up the mountain. Aela was all wounded and standing on the edge of the cliff, holding a dagger in her hand. An Elder dragon was flying over Aela's head, no doubt he was in a cheering mood because he will have human BBQ for midnight snack. Elynol planned to kill the dragon first but this one is an impeccable Elder so she rushed towards her, made a quick turn and screamed:

"Over here!"

Elynol quickly grabbed Aela's hand and Aela jumped on the horse. But the horse is too slow and the Dragon is too fast, so Elynol decided to jump off the cliff. The horse dies instantly. Aela said:

"Are you… Elynol?"

"We've got no time for talking now! Wait… I know a mine nearby… follow me." Elynol said. The two girls make their way through a Giant camp nearby to distract the dragon, then resides to an abandoned iron mine.

"Thanks for saving me, Elynol." Said Aela. "We have to get back to Asshole Barrow [_Author's note: I forgot the name of Silverhand's HQ so let's just call it Asshole Barrow_]. Or else Skjor will die!"

"Look, I don't know any Elynol you're talking about. My name is Lonely. Let's pretend this never happens and I'll take you back to Jorrvaskr then I'll take care of Skjor business."

"Lonely? Well, that was smart wasn't it, it takes me about five seconds to realize it's an anagram of Elynol." Aela laughed but soon returns to her seriousness as usual. "Whatever. But since you're here, we cannot go back to Jorrvaskr. We have to rescue Skjor. It was all my fault… we were go hunting the Silverhands but we were detected and outnumbered. Skjor had lured them so I could escape, then I encountered the dragon and you saved me. Let's not wait anytime."

"No, Aela. It would be dangerous. You're wounded… look at yourself!"  
>Elynol angered at Aela's stubbornness. There is a great wound in Aela's back. The dragon's claw nearly tore her armor apart and revealed her pasty white Nord skin. Her blood was wildly red. Elynol thought there was nothing as red as Aela's hair until she saw Aela bleeding.<p>

Elynol felt a strange sensation taking over her. She has always adored the Nord's beautiful, ivory-like complexion. For sometimes she wishes she were not an Imperial because she despises her own race so much. As Elynol applies her self-made ointment on the wound, Aela screams in pain.

"Oh what kind of Companion are you? You're afraid of pain?" Elynol giggled. Aela was in so much pain she cannot answer. Somehow a moment later her back stopped bleeding.

"Thank you, Elynol." Aela murmured in a very low voice, so low that Elynol just couldn't hear. Then Aela fell asleep almost immediately because she was exhausted. The next morning when she wakes up, Elynol has gone already.

Meanwhile, Kodlak was strolling around Whiterun and thought about the strange meeting last night with Elynol. A courier appeared and delivered some suspicious note to him, it said:

"Hello Habringer,

We are the Silverhands. We have your Circle member Skjor now. At 0 am tomorrow go to the Asshole Barrow alone and face us, then we shall think about releasing him. If you bring anyone with you we will drive our silver swords through his heart and your beloved Skjor is no more.

Best regards,

The Silverhands."


	3. Chapter 3a Before Dawn

Hi pals!

By this time you may realize that I was almost re-writing the Companion quest line. This is my first fanfiction so I intended to start carefully by staying close to the game. However, I promise from chapter 4 forward I'll be working on my original plot. Now back to our story...

Chapter 3: Before Dawn (1)

"Why Skjor?" Kodlak thought to himself. The Skjor he has known and cared about for so long. Kodlak was already very old since that very first day Skjor joined the guild but the sight of a fine young man with exquisite features and a fierce nature overwhelmed his tired heart with strange emotions, the emotions Kodlak has been trying to hold back for fifteen years.

He stood at the balcony for several hours and looked at the stars. Then all of a sudden Elynol jumped down from the roof and said:

"Habringer, Skjor was captured by the Silverhands!"  
>"I know, Elynol. If I do not show up at Asshole Barrow alone tomorrow Skjor will die."<br>"It's a trap! You should not go there by yourself. Let me accompany you."  
>"I have no choice, Elynol. Maybe this is the last time we talk.. I hope Skjor forgive me... I didn't allow him to marry Aela. I was so selfish. He is free to hate me as much as he wants, for if he doesn't I will have to hate myself for the rest of my miserable life..."<br>"Wait I thought you mean you were dead then?" Elynol said.  
>"I mean... my miserable afterlife. How's Aela?" Kodlak answered with a sigh.<br>"She escaped successfully, but was attacked by an elder dragon. I have to go and look after her. When she gets better I'll take her back as soon as possible."  
>"Safe travel, Elynol." Kodlak sigh.<p>

When Elynol came back Aela was trembling in pain. Her wound is bleeding like Niagara Falls and soaked her bedroll in red. "It must be the poison from Elder dragon's claw. I have to suck it off." Elynol thought. She rushed towards Aela and tear off her clothings.  
>"What the hell are you doing?"<br>"Shut up and let me do what the hell I want to do!" Elynol was nearly mad and she sucked the blood from Aela's body but it did not help. Aela was really pale and her breath slowed down by seconds. She said something about Skjor but Elynol could not hear.  
>"Okay then blood for blood!" Elynol murmured. She cut her thumb and let her blood drip on Aela's wound. There was some green smoke flying out and her blood was boiling. Aela screamed then passed out again, but she eventually stopped bleeding. There was a tale Elynol has been heard from somewhere about the deadly wound made by Elder dragons' claws can only be healed by the blood of the Dragonborn. Luckily it wasn't bullshit.<p>

Elynol feels sleepy. But something strange happened, she could not have peaceful sleep anymore. She wakes up all of a sudden from a bad dream, and saw Aela sitting by the fire in bloody rags, looking at her with bewildered eyes.

"Bring me back to Jorrvaskr." Aela said, in her usual calm and serious voice. The wound on her back has disappeared, but other minor ones remained. Elynol was astonished at the power of Dragonborn's blood.  
>"No I won't, you cannot travel at the moment. Unless you take a bath and have some decent clothes on." She said to Aela.<p>

Aela rejected several times but she finally accepted. Elynol brings Aela to a pond surrounded by smoke that came from nowhere. Weather was strangely warm for an average day in Skyrim, thus it reminds Elynol of Cyrodiil. She walked around and picked mountain flowers that grew nearby, and sang "Ragnar The Red" while thinking of Ralof and her fellow Stormcloaks were waiting at the camp. They must be extremely worrying now, but whatever. Elynol joined the Stormcloaks on a whim just right after the execution in Helgen and seemed to regret right after talking to Ulfric. The man was strong, hardy and reliable, but he was not deserved to be a the High King of Skyrim. Whenever she heard the Stormcloaks singing "The Age of Oppression" she can't help shrugging. Ulfric? He could be an extraordinary warrior, a impeccable commander, but not a king. Although she could not care less of the future of this land, she has grown some affection with its people. Especially Aela…

Sometimes a fox or deer startled Aela but she thought Elynol was peeping so she smiled to herself. This is not the first time someone was sneaking behind her while she was bathing, she knew she was beautiful. Her snow-like body glistened in the sun, and beads of water on her hair sparkled wildly like diamonds.  
>"What the hell takes you so long, Aela?" Elynol yelled.<br>"Coming... But I forgot my clothes. Could you bring it to me?"  
>"Okay then."<br>As Elynol approached Aela grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Elynol was not very much surprised as Aela thought she should."What are you doing? Your clothes are all wet now!" Elynol nagged.  
>"Why are you sneaking behind me?" Aela asked.<br>"Sneaking what?"  
>"You did."<br>"Why do you think I did?"  
>"I... I heard some noises... if it wasn't you then who was it?"<br>"Some perverts maybe? Stay here sister, I'll take a good look around." Elynol said with a smile.  
>"Be careful! And remember to bring me some other clothes."<p>

Aela's face turned slightly red, she grabbed Elynol's arm and rose from the water. Elynol was going but then stood still for a moment, and said excitedly: "Such a beautiful body you have, Aela. Mine is dark and awfully muscular for a woman. If I were a man I'd die for you any day" then let go of her shield-sister somewhat involuntarily. She looked into her backpack but only found the wedding dress of Victoria Vici, whom she murdered in her mission. Therefore Aela had no choice but to put on the wedding dress. She was extremely embarrassed, but Elynol was amused and laughed out loud.

"I have an amulet of Mara here if you need!" She said.  
>"Elynol... are you going to get married? Where did you get this? It's extremely beautiful, can't be from Whiterun I guess." Asked Aela.<br>"I.. erm I... bought it from Solitude. No I'm not getting married to anyone, but I saw that dress and liked it so... yeah, maybe someday I'll need it." Elynol started scratching her head.  
>Aela suddenly thought of Skjor – she got quiet and shed a tear. He has proposed to her and she did almost agree if Kodlak himself didn't intervene. The old man said that they should wait through these hard times and hold a formal wedding ceremony.<p>

Elynol look at the sky, then turned her head to Aela and said: "Aela, let's go back to Jorrvaskr." Aela nod her head, and the two girls jumped on Shadowmere and headed to Whiterun.

When Elynol and Aela came back, there was a party going on in Jorrvaskr. Kodlak was in an unusually good mood, he was singing "Ragnar The Red" while the rest of the guild was clapping and drinking along.


	4. Chapter 3b Before Dawn  cont

"What the..." Elynol thought to herself yet didn't have a chance to utter a word to Aela. Ria rushed between them and said:

"Ha! Elynol... I'm in a good mood today so I'm not slapping you in the face, but if you dare to touch my things again you'll have to regret. Come, Aela... We are going to slaughter the whole Asshole Barrow tonight! Our Habringer has decided so, that's why he held a party prior to our raid to raise the mood."

"Should he...?" Aela asked but Ria came back to her table and proceeded to sing "The Age of Digestion", a random parody of the Age of Aggression that came to her mind whenever she ate too many apple pies.  
>"Ria, you're drunk already." Njada said, then turned her head to Elynol. "Oh... that's... you. Almost unexpected. Come back to steal more from me, bitch?"<br>"This is more than enough for what I've stolen from you and Ria. Take it, and tell me quickly what's happening here." Elynol said as she showed Njada the check of 1000 gold from Solitude treasury.  
>"Oh, nothing except what Ria has told you. We'll make those Silverhands pay!" Njada turned away and cheered along with Athis.<p>

Elynol walk to Kodlak and ask him what was happening. Kodlak said with cheerful smile: "Just what Ria said. Now you are both here... I have something special for all you guys! Behold the Black-Briar Reserve, limited edition!"

The whole guild yelled "WOW!" and Kodlak filled their tankard with the famous mead. People drank quickly and were all praising the genuine flavour of the famous beverage. Elynol stared at her tankard and gave it to Aela. As she rose from her seat, everyone except for Kodlak collapsed onto the table.

"What is this I don't even..." Said Elynol.  
>"You didn't drink the mead? Smart."<br>"But why, Kodlak? Why?"  
>"You probably know. They'll wake up at dawn and things should be done by that time. I'm going."<br>"But that is a trap!" Shouted Elynol. "As long as I'm standing here, you are going nowhere!"

Kodlak looked at Elynol's firm and fierce eyes and smiled. He came closer to where she was standing and put his hands of her shoulders.

"You're so stubborn, just like my late daughter. Would you agree to be my daughter from now on?"  
>"It's an honor, Habringer, oops, father... So please, let your daughter accompany you."<p>

Kodlak nodded his head, and told Elynol to lead the way. But suddenly he drew his Skyforge dagger and stabbed Elynol in the knee. Elynol fell on the floor but quickly stood up and was going to said "No" but she felt her body frozen, and slowly fell down again.

"Paralyzing poison... why? How could you...?"  
>"I am sorry, Elynol. Take care of the guild. Protect your brothers and sisters."<p>

Elynol felt no physical pain but it seemed that a blade of ice had went through her heart. She tried to crawl towards Kodlak but she could not.

When she opened her eyes she was in Aela's room. Morning already. She could hear the birds singing and the shout of vendors from the market and Heimskr's daily sermon. Elynol rose from bed and looked at her knee, then tried standing up. It was not easy nor difficult. For a moment she completely had no idea what happened last night until she saw the Skyforge dagger on the table.

Elynol walked fast to the hall, and everybody was gathering there for a while. In the middle there were Kodlak and Skjor lying lifeless.

"Sister..." Aela cried. Elynol held Aela's shoulder and asked: "The Silverhands, didn't they?"

Aela kept silent but nodded her head. Vilkas gave Elynol a note from the Silverhands that said:

"Dear Companions,

It's time for us to reveal the ugly truth about your guild to the public. This is inevitable. Don't blame us, okay?

Best regards,  
>The Silverhands."<p>

Vilkas then pulled Elynol to the living quarters while Farkas told Aela to make sure the rest of the guild would not intervene them and followed his brother after. Then Farkas closed the door of the Habringer's room, and said to Elynol:

"Dragonborn... I don't know why you want to keep your identity secret, but Aela has told us about you. And how your Dragonborn's blood saved her from death. Don't be mad at her, she was desperate as much as us. Have you ever wondered why these Silverhands are after the Companions?"  
>"Actually... no. What have you guys done, stole their sweet rolls?" Elynol asked.<br>"Well, they're werewolf hunters. For ages we have been trying to protect Skyrim and her people. In order to do that we made a deal with Hircine. He granted us the power of the savage beast, and yes, we are werewolves. That power is also a curse, it has turned many of our brothers and sisters insane and they were hunted down like rabid dogs. This broke our hearts on so many levels, however, as a custom we had to offer our best warriors to Hircine or our secrets will be revealed." Vilkas said.  
>"So you guys are not having fun being werewolves after all.. Are you werewolves too?"<br>"Yes, both me and my brother Vilkas. Actually some are." Farkas answered with a sad smile. "Skjor and Aela, for example. They want to revenge the death of our brothers and sisters with werewolves' power. This just worsens the situation, I can't see their point doing it... but now I guess we're on the same boat with them. We have to get revenge."  
>"Get it, bro. What's your plan? Are Athis, Ria and Njade in too?"<br>"There is a plan, but stop talking like that. We have to be very careful. Not every Companion member knows about this lycanthropy thing, understand? Only us Circle members are going to deal with this. Oh I forgot, you have to be one of us to take part in." Vilkas whispered.  
>"It's done." Aela walked in and said. "Elynol has tasted my blood that very night I told you about. She must be a werewolf now, she just hasn't known. Transform, sister. Close your eyes and feel the beast blood inside and think of the fullest moon you have ever seen."<p>

Elynol did as Aela said and feels the power in her started to grow but then all turned black. When she woke up she was lying naked, once again in Aela's room, and her sister greeted her with an unsettling grin:

"I see... my first time was also... intense. Are you ready, Elynol?"  
>"Well... ready for what? I thought Vilkas and Farkas had a plan."<br>"They did but mine is better. Let me tell you the new plan: Just you and me and the Silverhands. Is that okay, sister?"  
>"It's completely okay." Smiled Elynol.<br>"Then let's not waste any time." Aela held Elynol's hand, and they sneaked out of Jorrvaskr under the shimmering moonlight.


	5. Chapter 4 Wolves, Horses, Women

Hello! Long time no see. This time I've been working on my original plot as I promised. Here I introduce to you Shadowmere, our faithful companion, the character that all of us know and love. This time she decided to take part in Elynol's adventure and things get out of the heroine's hand...

**Chapter 4: Wolves, Horses, Women **

"WTF happened?" Said Farkas to his brother Vilkas.

"I don't know. It seems like we're both tricked. Damn, what the hell those girls think they are doing?"

Vilkas was quite vexed at the note Elynol left at his table:

"Dear V&F!

We're making Silverhands pay! Don't worry we'll be back soon and bring you silver goodies. I know you dislike silver at heart but take it as a prize okay? Me and Aela will be alright. I will protect her with my dragon shout (it's awesome you won't believe in your eyes)

However, you two can still join us. But don't wear your junk of armour. Sneak in by the northern entrance.

Love,

A&E."

Vilkas and Farkas set off to go, but they didn't change their armor since they have no other to change into. Vilkas comforted his brother because he was bitting his nails all the time. Although Farkas did not like Elynol at first but his feelings had gradually changed.

When they reached Asshole Barrow there was only Shadowmere there. She quickly transformed into a horse because she heard men talking. But they were the two Companions.

"Damn I was sure I saw a woman." Vilkas said.

"Who? Aela?"

"No, I mean a woman in general. If that was Aela or Elynol I have had recognize her. Maybe it's some Silverhand scout?"

Farkas listened but he didn't care. Meanwhile Vilkas looked around but only saw a black horse. He knows that it belongs to Elynol but for a second he had thought of stealing it. Farkas found the northern entrance and then led his brother in. Several Silverhand bodies were there but no trace of Aela and Elynol. Both were amazed that they died in the same fashion: stabbed in the heart and had a silver knife in the brain.

Then all of a sudden a very sexy woman in horse leather appeared.

"Hi there!"

Vilkas looked at his brother, eyes said: "See? I'm sure there was a woman there." Farkas draws his sword and asked in a low voice: "Who are you?"

"I am Elynol's sister, Shomaderwe. You two don't know me... I hope I can earn your trust through this battle."

Vilkas was struck by her skin. It's the deep shade of night. And her eyes was burning like a thousand suns. Her beauty is partly ethereal yet devilish in a wild, innocent way of a stray horse. Shomaderwe blushed, but fortunately her skin is too dark no one can see. Farkas did not trust Shomaderwe, so he kept a certain distance from her. The three proceeded deeper into the lair, and Vilkas saw Aela and Elynol there sitting side by side, barely dressed. Farkas who came first saw even more so he thought the two girls were taking each other's clothes off. Shomaderwe made a whistle sound.

"Wait a second... come in!" Elynol said.

"Hi sis, it's me Shomaderwe. I've lead them here in safety." Shomaderwe smiled.

Elynol's face turned pale in a second when she looked at Shomaderwe, but eventually said: "Thank you Shado... Shomedar... Shoma-something. I know you would. Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, this is my sister Shemo...

"Shomaderwe."

"Yes, it's her name. I hope you can remember that, haha! I have a bad memory for names. We were parted when we were little, but I still remember her giving me pony back ride. See? We are both dark and muscular..."

"That's enough. Tell me what's going on." Farkas said.

"The inner headquarter is ahead. After storming the outer quarter, Elynol sneaked in and poisoned their food with paralysis poison. Now as they were sleeping soundly and happily for the last time in their life... if you don't mind, gentlemen... we are about to get changed." Aela said.

Farkas is intelligent enough to smell the suspicious details of the story but he has no mood for girls' gossips. Vilkas, meanwhile, is drooling at Aela's breast under her corset.

"What's the point of dressing like that?" Farkas grumbled.

"We... were thinking of transforming so we were undressing. It would be better to kick those Silverhands' asses in beast mode you know." Elynol giggled. Shomaderwe nodded her head, understandingly. However Farkas disapproved so they put their clothes back on.

Shomaderwe came out with the Companion guys while Elynol and Aela getting changed.

"Sheme.. Shomaderwe, where do you come from? Cyrodiil too?" Vilkas asked.

"No, I am from a much far, far away place." Shomaderwe said with a sign. "After my master died, I travelled the land with a broken heart until I met with Elynol."

"Who is your master?"

"I'm sorry... I cannot tell. I still cannot cope with the fact that he's gone. He was such a good listener. Though he was my master, he never treated me as a beast of burden."

Shomaderwe shed a tear, but it vanished in thin air like it does not belong to the mortal world.

"Since his death... my heart becomes as cold as his body."

Vilkas felt extremely awkward. If not for Elynol and Aela who eventually joined them he would run in a corner and scratch his head. Farkas didn't care as usual. Elynol looked at Shomaderwe's teary eyes and slightly frowned, but said in a smooth, tender voice:

"Shomaderwe, you're tired. Come outside, relax and wait for us. I still have some apple pies for you in my knapsack. Or you can come home if you feel like."

Shomaderwe agreed and bid the other companions goodbye. The Companions continued their way into the Silverhand's headquarter. There were noises and weapon smashing and wolves' howling, but things calm down really quickly.


End file.
